Monster High: It Gets Better Ghouls
by PonyGothic1997
Summary: Inspired by the Monster High Special Episodes, what happens when various gay and lesbian monsters are being bullied for their sexual orientation and being in love with someone of their same gender? It's time for Frankie and her ghouls to take another stand with the help from the It Gets Better Project!


**A/N: I just wanna say this was actually an old story I made back in the month of May. I wrote this since I support Gay Rights and I thought it would be a good idea to write a Gay Rights story that involves Monster High since their message is "Always Be Yourself" and I also got inspired by the special episodes they make with other campaigns like The Kind Campaign and We Stop Hate, so why not with the It Gets Better Project? :)**

**So with that said, enjoy! Or if you don't like homosexuality, this story is not for you. BTW, if you don't know who Debra, Maddie, or Caitlin is. Debra is me, the author Maddie is an ex girlfriend of mine, and Caitlin is an OC of mine. She's Chucky's daughter. ;)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Monster High: It Gets Better Ghouls

*_The scene begins outside of the school's enter where we see various gay couples together like two male ghosts and two female werecats together kissing and hugging until Heath Burns and Manny Taur come up to them and start to pick on them*_

**Manny: ***to the ghosts* "How about you two quit kissing or get beaten after school by me!"

**Heath: ***to the werecats* "You two look hot, if you weren't with each other!"

**Manny: **"Male ghosts shouldn't be with each other."

**Heath: **"Or two girls werecats!"

_*They laugh and show the couples out of their way. Scene is now inside of the school and more gay couples are being picked. Caitlin Lee Ray is shown teasing and bullying a female ice and female blob couple*_

**Caitlin: **"Seeing two people together annoy me enough, _but_ seeing two _ghouls _together annoy me more!

*_She laughs at them and walks away, leaving the ice and blob girls miserable. More scenes show other gay couples and monsters being bullied by others and even getting death threats from the bullies verbally and physically. The next scene shows the gay monsters crying and Frankie, Clawdeen, and Lagonna are by their lockers feeling sympathy.*_

**Frankie: **"Ghouls, I can't believe this happening. I mean, who cares if two male ghosts or werewolves or two female Cyclopes or vampires or any same gender are in love?"

**Lagoona: **"Frankie, you got a point there. I'm with Gil, yet this is all wrong. This is another type of bullying."

_*Caitlin hears the ghouls and interrupts them*_

**Caitlin: **"Another type of bullying? More like, another type of gross! I hate seeing two monsters of the same gender kiss! It makes our school a misery and I'm not even involved in it whatsoever!"

**Frankie: ***not impressed* "A misery? Seeing two monsters, especially if they are the same gender in love doesn't make the school a misery Caitlin! "

**Clawdeen: ***joining in* "It's ghouls like you and Toralei who do! And Toralei doesn't even care about people!"

**Lagonna: **"Why would you say such a thing?"

**Caitlin: **"Because it's wrong, it's gross, it's irritating, and my dad taught me, and yeah makes our school a misery! We all know you're all losers, but gays couples are bigger ones."

**Clawdeen: ***growls* "You're the most horrible ghoul ever in this school! You're worst than Toralei, yet you're her friend?"

**Caitlin: ***smiles devilish* "Thanks, so are you and the gays. Bye!" *walks off laughing. Frankie, Lagoona, and Clawdeen are all not impressed.*

**Clawdeen: **"She needs to stop being like her dad or I will bite her."

*_Draculaura, Cleo, and Clawd run up to the three panicking.*_

**Cleo: ***gasping* How you guys heard about it?

**Clawdeen: ***raises a brow* "About what?"

_*They all gasped.*_

**Clawd: **"Clawdeen, it's about Howleen's friend, Debra,"

**Draculaura: **"She and her ghoulfriend had been targeted by the recent bullying!"

**Frankie, Lagoona, and Clawdeen: ***all gasped*

**Clawdeen: **"Oh no!"

**Frankie: **"Debra is one of Howleen's beast friends!"

**Lagonna: **"And since she's bisexual herself and is dating a girl, she must have gotten bullied as well!"

**Clawdeen: ***to Clawd* "Where is Debra?"

**Clawd: **"At the creepeteria with Howleen and her ghoulfriend."

**Clawdeen: **"Come on then!"

*_They all run over to the creepeteria where we see Howleen with Deuce, Ghoulia, Jackson, Gil, Spectra, Abbey and Operetta comforting a sad Debra the Vampire and her ghoulfriend, Maddie the Vampire*_

**Debra: ***sobbing* "And then, this one skeleton guy just called me a dyke and…and…HE PUSHED ME AND MADDIE HARD! *cries*

**Frankie: ***comforts Debra* It's okay Debra, you and Maddie are extremely cute together and we know we love you both.

**Draculaura: **"Yeah, we're here for you no matter what."

**Debra: ***dries her tears* "Thanks, you ghouls are the beast."

**Clawdeen: **"No problem ghoul, Maddie cares about you and we all care about you both."

**Deuce: **"Indeed we do."

**Maddie: **"Yeah Debra, you're a great ghoulfriend to me and you're my boo."

**Debra: ***blushes* "Thanks babe."

**Ghoulia: ***groans and gets an idea*

**Spectra: **"Ghouls, I think Ghoulia has an idea."

*_Ghoulia then goes on her laptop and looks up the website, It Gets Better Project. The ghouls then become awestruck about it.*_

**Cleo: **"It Gets Better Project?"

**Debra: **"Oh yeah, I heard about them!"

**Frankie: **"Who are they?"

**Debra: **"It's a website created by Dan Savage and his husband, Terry Miller to help stop homophobia and to show gay people that it's okay for them to be themselves."

**Frankie: **"That's actually not a bad idea."

**Gil: **"Maybe they can help us with our current problem."

*_Ghoulia nods and calls up Dan Savage and Terry Miller, who are monsterfied as vampires in this story.*_

**Dan: ***smiles* "Did anyone call for help to get better?"

**Draculaura: ***grins excitedly* "It worked! Ghoulia, you're a genius!"

**Ghoulia: ***smiles*

_*Minutes pass and the ghouls had explained everything to Dan and Terry*_

**Dan: ***shocked* "So you mean the recent bullying that has been going on around your school is that gay and lesbian monsters are being bullied because of their sexual orientation and death threats are being shot at them?"

**Frankie: **"Indeed."

**Abbey: **"They even attacked our friends, Debra and Maddie."

_*Debra and Maddie look upset, Dan and Terry look at each other and smile*_

**Terry: **"I think we can totally help out with this one."

**Dan: **"Every ghoul, I want you all to do a rally called 'Monster High Pride.' Where you guys all wave the rainbow or LGBT flags or wear anything that is LGBT related.

**Terry: **"This is a time where you must stand up for what is right and what is wrong, and we know this is wrong, and we're gonna make it right."

_*The ghouls then smile.*_

**Frankie: **"We'll do it!"

**Everyone: **"Yeah!"

*_Scene now shows all the monsters getting together and allying with one another to make things right again. Operetta, Holt, Cleo, Frankie, Lagonna, Abbey, and Spectra make their rainbow flag, Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Robecca make their bisexual flag with Debra and Maddie's help, Gil, Cupid, Skelita, Rochelle, and Clawd make their transgender flag, and Venus makes her own Pink Triangle flag. Deuce and Howleen then get everyone to follow them to the auditorium where Dan and Terry are waiting for them. The plan seems to work since almost all of the ghouls are seen going, but Heath, Manny, and Caitlin refuse to go.*_

**Heath: **"You're kidding me, right?"

**Manny: ** "I'm not going to a gay right rally!"

**Caitlin: **"Seeing gay monsters sicken me, but seeing gay monster rallies sicken me more!"

**Howleen: **"Then fine, be mean and cruel all you want!"

**Deuce: **"We tried to help, but thanks to you three, some of these wonderful monsters will be gone thanks to your hate."

*_They leave the three and walk to the auditorium; Heath and Manny kind of seem to feel a little guilty.*_

**Heath: **"The gay monsters will be gone?"

**Manny**: "Thanks to our hate? Oh, why don't I feel good for some odd reason? This isn't normal for me!"

**Caitlin: ***rolls eyes* "Oh please, it's just those supporters being stupid. I'm gonna get lunch." *walks away, leaving Heath and Manny alone.*

**Heath: **"Now what do we do?"

**Manny: ***shrugs*

*_The auditorium is now seen and almost every ghoul is seen seating down, Toralei is seen.*_

**Toralei: **"Girls, do you know what's going on?"

**Meowlody: **"Sorry Toralei, we don't."

**Toralei: **"I knew it."

**Purresphone: **"But according to Frankie, there is some gay rally going on, thanks to the gay bullying that's been happening today."

**Toralei: **"Oh, but why should we care? I mean, who cares who people date, they're still losers."

**Werecat Twins: **"True."

*_Headmistress Bloodgood appears with Dan and Terry behind her on the auditorium's stage*_

**Headmistress: **"Thank you every ghoul for coming, I think it's about time every ghoul knows what has been happening today at school and to say it all, please welcome, Dan Savage and Terry Miller from It Gets Better Project."

*_Everyone claps for applause, the ghouls are seeing behind the two men.*_

**Dan: **"Thank you every ghoul, so raise your hand if you are a monster who is gay, lesbian, bisexual, or transsexual?"

*_Some monsters raise their hands*_

**Terry: **"Now keep your hand up if you are proud of being you."

*_The same monsters keep their hands up*_

**Dan: **"Very good ghouls, but keep having them up for the next part; how many of you guys are getting bullied for being yourself?"

*_The same monsters once again keep their hands up*_

**Dan: **"There, that's all we see, this is what is causing the bullying that is happening at your school."

_*While they are speaking, Heath and Manny enter in to the auditorium quietly to hear what they need to hear.*_

**Terry: **"Everyone who is getting hurt and bullied just because they are gay or lesbian or part of the LGBT community is not a good thing, it's a serious crime and hurtful thing and we had dealt with problems like this before in the past."

**Dan: **"Do you guys know many times people have been bullied for being gay?"

*_The monsters nodded agreeing*_

**Dan: **"Exactly. Look everyone, it's okay to be different, and it's okay to love someone who is different."

**Terry: **"It shows that you are a caring and loyal monster to all your ghoulfriends around this school and you are proud for who you are."

_*The monsters all agree now, even Heath and Manny share a smile and nod*_

**Dan: **"But there is a dark secret, did you ghouls know that ninety five percent of the kids who are getting bullied every day at school for being gay end up in tragic endings?"

_*The monsters then get worried, even Frankie and her friends too*_

**Terry: **"It's true, people who are getting bullied or had been bullied for being themselves end in thinking about or actual end up in death."

_*The monsters, even Frankie, her friends, Heath, and Manny all gasped.*_

**Dan: **"That's why here at Monster High, every monster is allow to be themselves. We like this school because every monster is free and their freaky flaws are allowed."

**Terry: **"But you gotta remember, when things like this happen, it can end up being serious."

**Dan: **"And that is the reason why we can came here. Every ghoul listen up, no one is perfect, but we are here to be loved, not hated. It's okay to always love someone who is different and be in love with someone, even if those two monsters are a mummy or gorgon, a vampire or werewolf, or a freshwater or saltwater sea monster, or even a monster or a normie are in love, then it's okay for the same genders to be in love with each other."

*_The monsters are quietly for a minute, but suddenly cheering happens. The ghouls then smile at each other and Dan and Terry wink at them as a good job. Back in the locker section, everyone is apologizing to one another, even Heath and Manny are apologizing.*_

**Frankie: **"Well ghouls, looks like we did a fangastic job yet again."

**Operetta: **"And I am proud to help."

**Skelita: **"So am I."

**Cupid: **"Looks like I can also make a talk show do advice for gay monsters too."

**Dan: **"Exactly, and it's all thanks to you ghouls."

**Terry: **"You didn't stop believing in what you ghouls believed in and now, everyone is accepted for being themselves by each other."

**Caitlin: **"Except for me."

**Clawdeen: **"Caitlin."

**Caitlin: **"Look, I don't care who ends up in my way, but if I see those gays kiss in front of me again,"

**Bloodgood: **"You will be sent to my office and get five months of dentition, with as punishment, three weeks to help Ms. Kindergrubber for Home Ick young lady!"

_*Caitlin looks at the ghouls, who are slying smiling.*_

**Caitlin: ***groans* "Fine, but I'm never supporting gays!" *walks away*

**Dan: **"Well Terry, I think it's time to go."

**Terry: **"I think so too Dan."

_*They get each other's hands and begin to vanish*_

**Frankie: **"Bye Dan and Terry, thank you for the help!"

_*All the ghouls wave to the It Gets Better Project masters as they begin to go back to where they belong.* _

**The End. **


End file.
